


Half Past Overdue

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Father's Day, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Father's Day Fic #1</b> - His eyes held a light that Bruce couldn't have denied if he'd wanted to and nothing in the world could have stopped him from what he wanted to do right then. Lightning fast, his hand grasped Jason's hair, leg fastening around the back of Jason's thigh, the other around his torso as he turned the tables, pinning Jason beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Past Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Only Want You" by Anna Tsuchiya

The bed shifted just the slightest and Bruce groaned faintly. If it was _Alfred_ again, the damn cat had best not bother him the way he had last time: insistent meowing and batting of dangerous little paws on his arm. For a cat, Alfred sure did manage to jostle the bed. He felt the covers shift and floundered one hand around, rolling fully onto his back as he breathed out a quiet, "Damn it, cat, don't make me wake up."

A faint whisper of breath ghosted over his ear and then Jason's voice made its way through his sleep-fogged brain. "No _pussy _here, Bruce." There was an edge to the tone that was less teasing than he'd have expected such a comment to be. Instead, he set it aside in favor of thinking why Jason would choose to wake him this way instead of simply banging on his door until he accomplished rousing Bruce at a _very_ unreasonable hour. __

__He reached to swipe one hand over his face, rubbing sleep from his eyes and dragging his hand down over stubble he really should have shaved off yesterday but he'd just been too damn _busy_ to bother. "What's the emergency this time?" He was well aware of the grouchy edge to his voice and if he'd thought it'd offend Jason as he knew it would have done with Dick or Tim, he might have bothered to explain himself. He'd gone to bed at three in the morning and being woken up at – he turned to squint at the clock – eight thirty did not make for a happy Bruce._ _

__The covers shifted again, the feather-light shift of Egyptian cotton shifting over his skin and then Jason's hand was skimming over his abdomen, sending his body into an instant response, though it was hardly the one he'd expected. His abdomen tensed and his heart gave a hard thump before it began to race. A million banished thoughts crowded into his mind in the spare second between the gentle caress of Jason's cool hand over his sleep-heated skin. His fingertips found the faint trail of hair leading downward from his navel and before Bruce could force his mind to engage, Jason's hand was resting heavily just above _dangerous_ territory. "Tell me you don't want it." The words were there, right against his ear again, spoken in _that voice_ , the one he'd heard Jason turn on every girl Bruce had ever seen him try to take home over the years. _ _

__A shudder ran through him that he couldn't stop, fire igniting in his belly that he knew only one thing could ever extinguish. "Why?" The word slipped out, not at all the word he'd meant to say. He _should_ have said no, should have told him it just wasn't _right_ given their situation, but that wasn't at all what he _really_ wanted; apparently. his mouth refused to issue the simple syllable that would have put a stop to all of this. _ _

__"That's not a no," Jason's fingers trailed along the dip of his hip, over the hard muscles of his thighs, and then back up to rest less than an inch from his obvious target._ _

__Swallowing hard, Bruce tipped back his head. "Answer the question, Jason." He had closed his eyes somewhere along the way, as if by closing out the light of the room he could make due pretending this was just another dream, just another fantasy that he'd hate himself for later._ _

__"It's Father's Day..." Jason's fingers came up to push just under the waistband of Bruce's sleep pants, sliding down over his lower abdomen and stopping just short of anywhere Bruce _wanted_ his touch to be. "This year, I thought I'd give you the one gift I've always held myself back from giving you."_ _

__Bruce didn't bother to stop the moan or the way his hips arched up from the bed. His hands found purchase on the sheets and he gripped them hard as he gritted out, "Do it."_ _

__Jason's chuckle filled the air. "So forceful." His hand slid down the last inch or so and the coolness of his hand firmly cupped Bruce's stirring cock. The result was instantaneous; Bruce's quiet gasp, the way his hips bucked up hard, and the rapid transport of blood downward._ _

__Jason's hand worked him until he was fully erect, his muscles tight and his eyes nearly crossed with the force of his desire for what was happening. His hands held the sheets so hard his arms were shaking. The muscles in his legs quivered, and God help him, he _ached_ in a way he hadn't in _years_. _ _

__The sheet left him and Jason made the most amazing appreciative sound in the back of his throat, a sound that left Bruce needier than he'd been seconds before. His head left the pillow only to thump back down on it as he groaned, doing his best not to start dictating the situation despite how much he wanted to find his cock down the back of Jason's throat, how much he wanted to watch those slate eyes water as he held him down, rendering him unable to breathe. _He wasn't sure the hand job was enough_. _ _

__Then Jason was moving, as if he could read minds, sliding down the bed and carefully shifting between Bruce's legs, settling there, and Bruce finally dared to open his eyes and watch him. He watched the slow grin slide over Jason's face. "I'll give you the fuckin' world, but you have to promise me _one_ thing."_ _

__"Anything." The word came up before he could so much as consider the consequences. It was an odd state for him, to be this thrown, but he could barely think, could barely find _any_ words at all, much less something more thought-out._ _

__"When you cum, let me have it all. And I want it _loud_." Jason didn't wait for an answer, as if he wanted to seal Bruce into the deal before he could possibly back out of it. The words left his mouth and it was faster than Bruce would have ever given Jason credit for, but a fraction of an instant later, his tongue was lapping over his cock, drenching him in saliva. _ _

__Bruce let his head fall back, his eyes closing as he just _felt_. Lips over the head of his cock, sucking as Jason's other hand fondled his sac, lightly rolling his balls in his palm. Then he was sliding into velvet heat, the press of Jason's tongue on the underside of his prick rendering him unable to take in a full breath. He gasped, he shivered, and then... he just _let go_._ _

__It'd been years since he'd let that happen, years since he'd stopped caring what composure he held while he was with a lover. Years since he hadn't needed to worry about what might come flooding out of his mouth when he was at his most vulnerable... years since he'd not needed to care where or when he'd cum._ _

__The lewd sounds of Jason's mouth over his cock filled the air and the insistent tug of his mouth over Bruce's cock left him wanting to shove his hand into his hair and fuck his mouth right until his end. The images of such a thing came easily now that he knew exactly how it felt for Jason to have his mouth around him and he just opened his mouth, letting it all free. "Wanted this... ah God... so long. Too long." He was quiet for a moment and then, "Let me-"_ _

__He didn't get any further, Jason pulling up off his cock, forcing Bruce to look at him to see what caused it, finding the most wicked of grins on his face. "Anything you want, B. Just take it from me." He leaned toward him, one hand braced on the bed next to Bruce's own. " _Force_ the issue. I _know_ it gets your rocks off. You forget, you had me monitor the network for _years_. Did you think a teenage boy wouldn't find your search history? Find your _porn secrets_?" Jason moved closer, his hips canting, the rub of his jeans against Bruce's erection pure sin. "That I _wouldn't_ jerk off to the very same things you had the night before? That you _wouldn't_ sway me into liking the. _Exact. Same. Things?_ " _ _

__His eyes held a light that Bruce couldn't have denied if he'd wanted to and nothing in the world could have stopped him from what he wanted to do right then. Lightning fast, his hand grasped Jason's hair, one leg fastening around the back of Jason's thigh, the other around his torso as he turned the tables, pinning Jason beneath him. He ground his hips down hard and the press of Jason's erection told him all he needed to know. Yanking his head back, he bared Jason's throat to him and went right in, biting down on his Adam's apple until Jason moaned, soothing it with his tongue. Then both hands were working Jason's pants open, tugging the material down until he felt the press of his heated skin against his own, until he was grinding his dick against Jason's own, until Jason's shaking hands were on his biceps, _clinging_._ _

__He moved until he couldn't anymore, until it would have ended him before he was where he wanted to be. Yanking Jason with him, he sat back, roughly putting him where he wanted him and then shoving his head toward his cock. "Suck." Jason's mouth opened and Bruce let the tip pass into this mouth, dictating just how much he took for now. His words were gentler this time, a warning, "I want to _make_ you take it all."_ _

__Jason's hand came to rest on his thigh, squeezing lightly before it disappeared under Jason's body and Bruce inherently knew he was touching himself, that he wanted to cum as badly as Bruce himself did. "Jason... precious Robin." Jason whined and Bruce waited until Jason's sucking motion relaxed and then shoved him hard down, his cock sliding _all the way_ in. Pleasure lanced through him, cleaner than the slide of a knife through butter and he threw his head back, moaning as he wrenched his head up and down on his dick, hearing Jason half-gag once in a while, but still feeling the constant exploration that was his tongue, his lips, the hollow of his cheeks as he sucked. _ _

__Bruce arched up and shoved him all the way down. Holding him there, he began to thrust, each one powerful, built to bring his cock nearly all the way out and then thrust it in until Jason's throat tried to constrict around him. He didn't get far with it, didn't last nearly as long as he'd hoped. Within seconds of starting to fuck his mouth like this, he was losing it. He let the chorus of moans and cries leave him, let his hips thrust haphazardly, fucking through his orgasm as he gave him his entire load, true to his words._ _

__He felt Jason shudder, opened his eyes in time to see the way his hand shook as it grasped hard at the bedspread, and then the fast buck of Jason's hips that meant he was cumming. Bruce hauled him up, watched as he stroked himself through it, as he spilled his cum all over Bruce's sheets. Reaching down, he ran his fingertips over the head and brought them to his lips, tongue slicking out to clean the digits, their eyes locking as he did it._ _

__Jason collapsed back onto his rear, looking nearly ready to pass out and _definitely_ debauched and it was only then that Bruce took note of his outfit, that he was still wearing half of his gear. He could see the sleepless haze in his eyes, now glassy from his orgasm, lips cherry red from the abuse of Bruce's cock... and he felt the warm rush of affection he'd _always_ felt for Jason. _ _

__Tugging his pants back up and lying back on the bed, Bruce let one arm rest across the spot beside him. "Get out of some of that and rest."_ _

__Jason didn't need to be told twice. The thud of his holsters hitting the floor and then the softer sound of fabric met Bruce's ears before Jason's warmth curled up to his side, one arm over his abdomen, his head on his shoulder._ _

__Bruce dragged up the sheet and after a moment, Jason breathed out, "You know... this was all I ever wanted. Even back then. Just... to be yours."_ _

__Bruce's heart wrenched hard, a heart he'd long thought caved in with the memories associated with the loss of nearly everyone he'd ever grown to love, and he squeezed his eyes shut against the well of emotion. He brought one hand up, placing it over Jason's and moving it up to cover his heart, unable to speak a single word, but more than willing to show him what he'd always meant._ _

__"Happy Father's Day."_ _


End file.
